


Houseman and the attendant

by Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark/pseuds/Androgonous_nerd_trash_named_mark





	1. Chapter 1

Sal loved cooking for people.  
Even if the eggs did come in plastic bags and the waffle iron was hotter on one side.  
He had just landed this job as a breakfast attendant at The Hampton inn suite in Nockfell, Louisiana.  
Sal shows up to his first day, his uniform is a light blue (like his hair) and Khakis.  
His hair is pulled back into a bun.  
The man behind the desk is a quiet gentleman named Chug. His hair is green and his smile was friendly. He was making coffee when Sal got there.  
You had two options, Walk to work in the rain or Arrive 2 hours early for your shift.  
Sal choose the latter.  
When he arrives Chug has his back to Sal, setting up the coffee he says  
"Kitchen is through the sliding clouded doors, Lisa should be back there"  
Sal had forgotten, but he had a coworker. He presumes a women named Lisa.  
Sal walks up to the clouded doors, thinks about nocking and then decides not to.  
He pulls the doors open almost silently and wanders into the serving area. There are two waffle irons on a counter in the back left corner and in the back right corner is a door leading into what can be assumed is the Kitchen.  
Sal straightens up his shoulders and walks towards the door.  
As he enters he notices the 80s rock music playing over the radio before noticing Lisa. When he does notice her he sees a women of middle age who has long brown hair tied into one long braid. Her uniform is similar to his exept hers is a darker blue. She has her back to him as she loads biscuits into the freezer. He takes a few steps in and begins to greet her.  
"Ma'am? I'm Sal--"  
Before Sal gets the words out he is interrupted by Lisas startled shout, she turns to face him with an annoyed look but it softens as she sees him.  
"I'm sorry dear, I thought you were Chug or my Son. They like to startle me early in the mornings like this."  
She turns back and continues putting the biscuits into the freezer.  
"So, what's your name darlin'?"  
Sal finally notices Lisa's accent.  
It was thick and friendly.  
"I'm Sally but most everybody calls me Sal."  
Lisa's eyes crinkle as she turns to Sal, reaching out her hand to shake.  
"Nice to meet ya' Sal. Now your shift doesn't start til what, 6:00? So you can go lay down until then, unless you want to ghost me?"  
Sal thoughtfully looked around.  
"I think I'll watch you, I need to learn how to do some of these tasks"  
Lisa smiled and led Sal though cooking the hot foods for that morning.  
There were real eggs that were just in plastic bags. The sausages were frozen solid though. Sal watched as Lisa skillfully explained every step of her morning.  
Soon everything was done that they could do and it was 5:42am.  
"Breakfast don't open til' 6am so we have 15 minutes er' so to kill"  
Lisa and Sal sat down at a table in the dining area.  
Lisa rubbed her hands together and looked at Sal .  
"So, "SallyFace" where ya' from?"  
Sal hated this question.  
"Nowhere really"  
Lisa tilted her head and said  
"Nobody can be from nowhere. Where'd ya' grow up Sal? Like, wheres home?"  
Sal thought again and explained, saying  
". . . When I was 3 my mother passed, my father out of grief kept moving from place to place. I went to 7 seperate high schools."  
Lisa looked sad for a second, she put her hand on Sals.  
"Home isn't always the place you grew up or the place you lived the longest, Sally"  
Lisa smiled.  
"Home is where you make it, honey"  
Sal and Lisa continued to talk, about many things, family, education, favorite foods.  
Until 6 am rolled around and they had to open up the Kitchen for business.  
Lisa pats Sals back and smiles as she opens up the Kitchen doors releasing the army of hungry guests onto the Kitchen.  
Sal thinks he's going to like this job.


	2. "Nice Moves, Blue"

Sally had enjoyed working with Lisa that first day. After they closed, Sal was scooping food into a dish for himself when a song he really loved came on the radio. 'Super Freak' by Rick James came on the radio. His mom always played it in the car. The song came out the same year Sally was Born. Sally wiggled his hips obnoxiously and sung along as he scooped scrambled eggs onto his plate.   
"Nice moves, Blue"   
Said a unknown masculine voice from the doorway of the serving area. Sal jumped, almost dropping his plate, he wipped his head around to see who was there. A brown haired boy, a good 6 inches taller than tall stood. A grin on his mouth Sal recognised the same blue uniform on the stranger.   
"Sorry for scaring ya'. Just here to get some food and pull your trash." Larry walked into the room, closing the sliding doors behind him.   
"Hiya Momma!"  
Larry said as he approached the kitchen, Lisa's warm voice greeted Larry, and both of them exited the kitchen.   
"Larry, This is Sal, he's new so don't jumpscare him"  
Lisa said.  
"Too Late-"   
Said both boys at the same time.  
The oven beeped loudly from the kitchen and Lisa, laughing at the boys, rushes off to get out the extra sausage she had made. Larry smiles at Sal, offering his hand to shake.  
"So, Blue, what's with the Mask? It's cool but why did ya wear it to work?"  
Sal grimaced at the question, pulling his hand back and using his left hand to rub his right forearm he said   
"It's a prostetic, actually."   
Larry's face turned a unknown shade of pink, apologising profusly and promising to make it up. Larry turned and grabbed the garbage bag off the ground.   
"Gotta go blue, I'll talk to you later, tell momma I said bye"  
Larry turned his head and Sal could see a low bun, bobypinned the lower region of his head.   
Sal laughed and smiled.  
"I think I just made a friend."  
Sal said as he wiped a bit of greese off the counter top.  
"Well I'm glad, he needs some friends his age"  
Said Lisa who had just exited the kitchen holding a full tuperwear of eggs


End file.
